


Concupiscent Afternoon

by JulieTheEarlGreyCookies



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieTheEarlGreyCookies/pseuds/JulieTheEarlGreyCookies
Summary: very old, random GKM prompt I read on passing that I decided to try and fill...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Other(s)
Kudos: 17





	Concupiscent Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> very old, random GKM prompt I read on passing that I decided to try and fill...

Kurt is wet. His pussy is dripping and he can feel his soaking panties catched between his folds. He is trying to inconspicuously rut against his chair in the choir room. He is sitting in the back next to his boyfriend and he is desperately wishing they were alone so that he can just sit on Blaine's cock and bounce his pussy on it. 

Blaine is too entranced with the scene in front of them where Rachel is loudly debating with Mr Schue to notice that his horny boyfriend is panting softly, seeking that delicious friction on his pussy from his rough jeans. He grips both edges of his seat to heighten the sensation of his jeans and panties rubbing against his clit and folds, and he can feel his underwear getting even more soaked with his arousal. 

" _Oh! Mmh..._ Blaine..." Kurt thoughtlessly moans. His voice has successfully got the other boy's attention because now Blaine is looking at him with his mouth partly open and lust in his blown wide eyes. 

" _God,_ Kurt..." He groans at the sight in front of him, he knows Kurt enough to tell that he is aroused and needs to be fucked immediately. Kurt has his teeth clenched to suppresed the unmistakable moans that threaten to spill from his mouth. His forehead slightly shiny with a sheen of sweat. Kurt feels his body so hot from the stimulation although it was November. 

Rachel storms out and that seemed to cue everyone as the end of today's activity. Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist at once and starts dragging him out of the choir room. Undoubtedly to someplace where he can pleasure Kurt's dripping wet pussy and fuck his brains out. 

"Blaine, _please_..." Kurt purrs, which only fueling Blaine's own libido as his cock starts to twitch under his tight capri pants. 

Blaine keeps dragging him and Kurt can feel his pussy becoming wetter at the prospect of where they are heading.

Blaine pulls his wrist and closes their body side to side, he looses his grip on Kurt's wrist and encircles his slim waist instead, squeezing his hip and bringing their body even closer. Blaine brings his mouth to Kurt's ear, "Please what, Kurt?" His voice is dangerously low, making the other boy's breath hitched. 

"Please... Need to ride your cock..." Kurt whispers back and blush at how slutty he sounds. No matter how many times he declares his lust and begs to be fucked, he can't stop the inevitable blush that would spread visibly on his skin as he feels his body is burning. 

Blaine grips his waist tighter and guides him through the door to the locker room. This is a familiar territory for them to have a go at it. Kurt's favorite place to get fucked, as somebody from the football team would occasionally join them, feeding their cocks to Kurt's mouth, or Blaine's. 

Kurt whimpers as he registered three sturdy and well-built jocks turning their heads toward both of them with a knowing looks on their eyes. They are evidently fresh out of the shower as all of them are bare-chested with towel wrapping around their waists hiding their cocks Kurt is desperate for. He feels Blaine's hands on the back of his shoulders, guiding him to go further into the center of the room, to be surrounded by four hungry gazes. 

"Just what I needed." One of the jock mutters. 

"Back off. I have my dinner first." Blaine growls as he starts to remove Kurt's offending garments while peppering him with kisses and bites all over Kurt's face and neck. Marking what's his possessively. The three jocks have taken off their towels and their half hard cocks spring free. 

Kurt throws his head back, allowing Blaine access to sucks roughly on his neck. He's breathing irregularly and drowsily looking around at his surroundings. Four boys which three of them are deliciously naked and their hands gripping on respective lengths while watching Kurt about to get fucked. 

He moans loudly at the pinch on his right nipple as Blaine has successfully removed all of his clothes quickly. Blaine's mouth now working to suck on his left nipple and the sensation is spreading all over his body, sending waves to his gushing pussy and he can feel more wetness dripping from his hole. 

Kurt brings his hands to run through Blaine's hair and keeps his head close to his body. Kurt feels a groan reverberating on his skin as Blaine's other hand is smoothing out Kurt's abdomen, then wanders lower and rubs Kurt's clit harshly, sending jolts of pleasure through Kurt's body. 

" _Agh!_ " Kurt screams breathily at the sudden pressure. He hears a few growls from the jocks around them. 

"Shit, Kurt. You're dripping wet." Blaine has two of his fingers stroking Kurt's folds, producing squelching sounds as an evident to the spectators of how soaked Kurt is. Kurt hears the jocks swear under their breaths. 

Blaine bites his lower lip as he starts to slide two of his fingers inside Kurt's cunt. Kurt gasps and Blaine thrusts his tongue into Kurt's mouth to tease his tongue and fuck his mouth. Kurt is eagerly sucking on Blaine's tongue, making each thrust just more inviting. The two fingers working his pussy open emanating more squelching sound to be heard by all of them. Kurt brings his hands to grab at Blaine's shoulders as his knees got wobbly and he feels the gravity sucking him down. 

Blaine pulls his tongue out of Kurt's mouth and Kurt makes an attempt to follow his mouth. He doesn't get that mouth back on his and he feels the two fingers retracted from his hole. Kurt whimpers needily, feeling his juices dripping more to paint his thighs. 

"I've got you, baby." Blaine murmurs sweetly and he grabs Kurt's ass, slapping his cheeks and causing Kurt to whine at the sting. He pushes his hands lower to Kurt's back thighs and lifts him, kissing Kurt again to swallow his gasp. Kurt encircled his legs around Blaine's waist and rub his pussy at Blaine's polo shirt. 

Kurt can hear the jocks making comments about how slutty he looks rutting against Blaine like that, Blaine eyes them with a bitch glare for a second and turns back to continue kissing Kurt. He lowers Kurt's ass to the edge of a cold bench. It is wide enough to prop Kurt's body but it is too short for Kurt's height. He is pushed on his back with both his legs dangling on the edge, spread wide to allow Blaine getting near to his wet entrance. 

The three jocks follow them and they are now even closer that Kurt can feel their heat surrounding them. Blaine sucks hard on the sensitive spot below his ear and soothes the bruised skin with his tongue. His hand slides down, back to work and rubbing circles on Kurt's sensitive clit, he thrusts three fingers on Kurt's opening and begins to fuck in and out at an alarming fast pace, drawing out moans of pain and pleasure out of his mouth, Kurt is continually panting and breathing quickly. His moan getting high-pitched particularly when Blaine adds another finger and bends them, abusing his boyfriend's G spot. 

" _Ahhh!_ Blaine! Please... Just fuck me... Please!" Kurt is squirming, trying to fuck down Blaine's finger impossibly faster. 

"You want me to fuck you, Kurt?" Blaine teases, trying to add another finger inside Kurt's soaked hole. 

" _Nghhhhh_ Blaine now please!" Kurt makes a grabby hand, fisting Blaine's cloth he could reach. 

"But I am fucking you, Kurt." He brings his other hand to thumb Kurt's clit, giving it pressure to make the other boy goes crazy. Not failing his fingers that are pumping in and out in Kurt's pussy brutally. The room is full with Kurt's moans, pleads, and the squelching sound from his pussy. 

" _Oh... Mmmhh..._ Blaine... Your cock... Please Blaine. Need your cock to fuck me. _Ah!_ " Blaine finally takes pity on him, pulling out all of his fingers and thumb, leaving Kurt's sopping pussy gaping and empty. Kurt whines at the loss making Blaine chuckles at how needy Kurt sounds. 

"That pussy is so wet." The jock commented. "Bet it'll suck my cock right away." 

Blaine ignores them, pulling his cock out and guides it to Kurt's fold, gathering the wetness and brings it up to tease at his clit. Kurt is a sobbing mess of moans and pleads. 

"When can we have him too, dude?" One of the jocks ask. 

Blaine pushes all of his length inside Kurt's sopping cunt. The boy under him squawling at the push. Blaine doesn't wait, he pulls his dick until every inch is almost out and thrusts back his length in with fervor. 

He keeps driving his cock in and out of Kurt's pussy when suddenly there are cocks rubbing on Kurt's nipples, one cock is coming to his view, dragging across his lips. Blaine must have signals them that it's time for them to join. Blaine had been embarrassed when he admitted he loved to imagine Kurt taking more than one cock, but he immediately lightened up at Kurt's approval and they had as immediately to gave it a practice. The jocks know this and they are happy with the idea that they can join to have a taste of Kurt. But they know not to pounce on the boy without his boyfriend's green signal. 

The cock that is on his lips starts to press in, prompting Kurt to open his mouth. The jock feeds Kurt his cock when Kurt parts his lips to allow his mouth to be fucked. Kurt swirls his tongue around the cock, the jock is groaning above him and starts to fuck Kurt's mouth. Kurt's eyes water as the head of the cock hits deep in his throat at every thrust. 

Blaine is panting hard now, at how Kurt's tight pussy hugging his cock, watching his cock get sucked nice and wet, and how hot Kurt looks with a cock thrusting in and out of his mouth. Head hanging off the edge of the bench as it isn't long enough to support his head. Both of his hands now servicing two big hard cock. 

He is so beautiful like this, being fucked at both end fast and rough, taking it like a perfect cockslut. The jock with his cock in Kurt's mouth looks almost more fucked than Kurt as the boy under him moans around his cock from Blaine's relentless pounding on his pussy. 

The other jock on Kurt's left signs for his turn for blowjob and they quickly change position. Kurt gasps for air and lifts his head for a second to look at Blaine challengingly, 

"More, Blaine... Faster... Fuck me _harddd_ ," and Blaine does just that. Fucking Kurt increasingly faster at each thrust while he grips on the other boy's hips, he is sure it'll leave mark but he knows Kurt wouldn't mind. 

Kurt drops his head back and take another cock in his mouth, groaning loudly around the cock when Blaine touches and circles his clit, still pounding his pussy in quick jerky rhythm he knows Blaine is going to come inside him soon. 

" _Mmmh_ , yes Kurt. Such a good boy taking me so well." Blaine murmurs under his breath, driving his hips into Kurt impossibly harder, eliciting shrieks from Kurt's cock gagged mouth. His hands not failing on working both eager cocks. The jocks thrusting their hips into Kurt's fists. and soon Kurt's rewarded with a lot of cums all over his hands and some of it got onto his chest. Feeling the wetness tickling his nipple. 

Kurt comes with a loud groan around the jock's big cock when Blaine pinches his clit just right, he keeps on pounding that spot inside him that pushes him over the edge throughout his orgasm. 

Blaine could feel the jet pressure around his cock and he is groaning at the sensation, rotating his hips faster and faster to catch his own orgasm while massaging every inch of Kurt's pussy walls. 

Soon the jock comes in Kurt's mouth, pulling it out halfway to smear his cum on Kurt's lips and face. Kurt swallows quickly and moans freely without a cock gagging his mouth. He screams loudly when Blaine comes inside his squelching wrecked pussy, fucking into him without abandon. He can feel there's so much cum inside him and everything is just so wet down there. 

When Blaine finally pulled out his cock from his pussy, Kurt gives a last little clench around Blaine as if trying to keep him inside. Blaine hisses at the weak tug and Kurt whimpers frustratingly when his cunt is left empty. 

His shifts, feeling his pussy just too empty. He wants to be filled _again_. He can't wait to get home and ask his daddy to fuck him with his giant cock. 


End file.
